Nothing
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Alex Riley has just gone through a hard break up, and his best friend The Miz decides to take him out for drinks. But the alcohol only makes Alex miss his ex-girlfriend even more, and he sets out in a drunken haze to try and convince her to take him back. Alex Riley/OC song-fic. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing except for my OC Vanessa, so don't sue. This is my first ever Alex Riley song-fic, so be gentle. The song used is "Nothing" by The Script. They own the song, not me. Reviews are very welcome. Enjoy.**

**Nothing**

**Am I better off dead?**

**Am I better off a quitter?**

**They say I'm better off now.**

**Than I ever was with her.**

**As they take me to my local down the street.**

**I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet.**

"Mike, I really don't want to go," I told my best friend. Mike "The Miz" Mizanin was dragging me out the door of our shared hotel room, ignoring my complaints.

"C'mon, Alex. A night out with the boys will help you forget about that bitch Vanessa," Mike insisted, tugging me down the hall to the elevator.

"Vanessa is not a bitch!" I objected, allowing him to pull me into the elevator. There was no use arguing with Mike once he had his mind set on something. It would be like trying to get a hunk of meat away from a polar bear. I had stopped trying to defy him long ago.

"Dude, she cheated on you with your mailman. She's a bitch."

Mike noticed the glum look on my face, and he wrapped a comforting arm around my sagging shoulders. "Don't worry, A-Ry. In a couple of hours you'll be free of that bitch."

**They say a few drinks will help me to forget her.**

**But after one too many I know that I'll never.**

**Only they can't see how this is gonna end.**

**They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense.**

I chugged my fourth or fifth beer of the night, my mind starting to get that warm and fuzzy feeling that signaled that I was good and drunk. But I already knew that; my brain didn't have to remind me. Mike sat on the stool on my left, and Evan Bourne perched on my right. I smiled drunkenly and threw my arms around both of their shoulders.

"I'm so happy you guys are here," I slurred, tilting dangerously on my stool. Why were these things so rickety? "I love you guys."

Mike just smiled and patted me on the back. "We know you do, buddy. Anything to get your mind off of Vanessa."

That name set something off in my brain, and I blinked a couple of times. Vanessa? Wasn't that my girlfriend? No, wait, it was my ex-girlfriend. Yeah, that was it. She slept with my mailman, and so she was my ex-girlfriend. But I still loved her. Maybe if I told her that, then she'd leave my mailman and come back to me. Yeah, I should call her and tell her. But I need a phone...

I lurched off of the stool and stumbled for the front door of the bar. I could hear Mike and Evan yelling after me, but the only thing that I could focus on was calling Vanessa. I knew that there was a payphone just outside the bar, and that was what I headed for. If I told her how much I loved her, then she would take me back for sure.

**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down.**

'**Cause I'm shouting your name all over town.**

**I'm swearing if I go there now.**

**I can change her mind turn it all around.**

**And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words.**

**And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred.**

**So I dialed her number and confessed to her.**

**I'm still in love but all I heard.**

**Was nothing.**

My clumsy fingers pressed the familiar numbers, and I held the receiver to my ear and listened to the ringing on the other end. Finally, there was a click, and a female voice said, "Hello?"

My heart and stomach lurched at the same time; it was her. "'Nessa?" I asked, leaning up against the wall next to the payphone and closing my eyes.

"Alex? Is that you?" Vanessa questioned. "Why are you calling me? Are you...are you drunk?"

"'Nessa, I love you," I said, the words coming out a bit slurred. "And I know you love me too. Please come back."

I waited for her to reply, but all that came through the receiver was silence. "'Nessa?" I said. I kept repeating her name until the dial tone came through loud and clear into my ear. She had hung up. _No, there must be same mistake_, my drunken mind tried to reason. _Her phone must've died. Yeah, that's it. If I go to her house, then I can tell her face-to-face and she can tell me how much she loves me without worrying about her phone dying again._

I hung up the payphone and turned around. The town the WWE was in tonight just so happened to be Vanessa's hometown, and I knew the route to her house by heart. And so I started down the sidewalk, determined to reach her and tell her how much I loved her.

**So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences.**

**I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses.**

**Every drunk step I take leads me to her door.**

**If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure.**

When I had gotten about halfway to Vanessa's house, I heard running footsteps behind me, and then Mike was there, grabbing my arm and stopping me.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing?" he demanded, sounding worried. "You just wandered off and we couldn't find you anywhere. I thought you had walked out into traffic or something."

"Hey..." Evan said, finally catching up to Mike and me. "Isn't this the way to his ex-girlfriend's house?"

"She's not my ex-girlfriend," I spluttered, swaying on my feet despite Mike's firm grip on my arm. "If I go see her and tell her how much I love her, then she'll take me back. You'll see."

"A-Ry, she's not gonna take you back," Mike murmured, his voice soft. "She's dating the mailman now. She's forgotten all about you."

"No she hasn't!" I protested belligerently. "If I go to her house and tell her, then she'll leave him and take me back! She will, just watch and see!"

I ripped my arm out of Mike's grasp and started walking again. Evan and Mike fell into step behind me, helpless to stop me. I knew that I was getting close to her house; I was starting to recognize my surroundings. I was getting closer to getting her back.

**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down.**

'**Cause I'm shouting your name all over town.**

**I'm swearing if I go there now.**

**I can change her mind turn it all around.**

**And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words.**

**And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred.**

**So I dialed her number and confessed to her.**

**I'm still in love but all I heard.**

**Was nothing.**

I stumbled up her front steps to the door, my mind spinning. This was it. I'll tell her that I love her and then she'll take me back and we'll be happy again. It sounded so simple.

I raised my hand and pounded on the door, shouting "Vanessa!" at the top of my lungs. I kept knocking until the door opened and there she was, her black hair piled into a messy bun on top of her head and wearing a white silk robe over her black nightgown. She looked like an angel.

Vanessa's hazel eyes fixed on my face, and they widened. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything I blurted out, "I love you, 'Nessa, and I know that you love me too. Come back to me, and we can be happy again."

Vanessa just stared at me, her head cocked to one side and a strange look of pity in her gorgeous eyes. Pity? Why was there pity? There should be love and joy in her eyes. After all, I was letting her come back to me.

I waited for her to tell me that she loved me and to agree to come back to me, but she was quiet.

**She said nothing.**

**Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing.**

**Oh, I got nothing.**

**Oh, I got nothing.**

**Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing.**

Vanessa just shook her head, and then she stepped back inside. The door slammed shut just inches from my face, and I stared at the brightly-painted wood in bewilderment. Why had she shut the door? Was she going to give me a present for telling her that I loved her?

A gentle hand fell on my arm, and I looked up into Mike's sad face. "C'mon, A-Ry," he murmured quietly. "Let's go."

I stared at him for a couple of seconds, and then with a rush everything came flooding back to me with crystal-clarity, and my eyes filled with tears. "She's not coming back, is she?" I whispered.

My best friend in the whole world shook his head slowly, sympathy gleaming in his blue eyes. "No."

I swallowed hard, trying not to burst into tears right on my ex-girlfriend's stoop. Mike put his arm around my shoulders. "C'mon buddy, let's get you back to the hotel," he said. I let him lead me down the stairs to the sidewalk, where Evan was waiting. He put his arm around my shoulders too, both to comfort me and to support me so I didn't melt into a quivering puddle of heartbreak on the sidewalk.

As the three of us started back to the hotel, Mike said out loud, "She wasn't worth it."

But the worst part was, she was. She was totally worth it to me.

I wanted her love, but all I got was nothing.

**She said nothing.**

**Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing.**

**Oh, I got nothing.**

**I got nothing.**

**Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing.**

**Oh, I got nothing.**

**END**


End file.
